Childhood Stories
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: Set after season 4, Jack has retired and settled down with Sam and have three childrn but when, Sam is in trouble, Jack's called back to active duty to save his wife but who will save him if anything goes wrong? Rebecca O'Neill and Jacob Jackson must turn
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters. I wish I did but I don't. That being said, There are no spoilers in this chapter how ever I do use names from the ep _Benieth the Surface_, I believe is the naem of the episode when SG-1 is underground on some planet. Slight change in conversation wise and I have changed the ages of the twins. Anyway,I've had a hard time writting a stargate story and I'm not sure why but this is the first chapter of many, I hope, to come. Please enjoy.**

**_Ilovesg1_-thanks for the review**

* * *

Chapter one 

"Daddy, can you tell us one of your stories?" Ryan O'Neill asked from his bed where he laid next to his twin sister, Sara who won't go to her own bed. Jack walked back into the boy's bed room and sat on the end of the bed.

"Which one do you want to hear? I think you've heard them all." Jack said with a smile when the children were born he would use his missions as stories to tell his children, only he would make sure his kids didn't think they were true. He had told a majority of them but not all and as he told the stories he would mix things up a bit so that the kids would laugh and stuff.

"How 'bout the one where the warrior, Jonah, his friends Carlin and Tor, and the princess, Therra were captured by the evil lord of the universe, Bob." Sara said and then Ryan turned to his sister and said, "Nobody cares about the princess, Sara!"

"Ryan, be nice to your sister." Jack said interrupting his son, "Everyone cares about the princess. Have I told you the one where Jonah and the princess get married?"

"No daddy, tell us. Please tell us!" Sara said excitedly while Ryan sat with his arms crossed, mad that he wasn't going to get his way but Jack could tell that his son would listen intently none the less.

"Well the story begins when the warrior retires and says that he's through with fighting the good fight because he's found love and wishes to marry the princess. Just when the warrior was going to ask for the princess's hand she is….."

"Dad, can I talk to you for a moment?" came Rebecca's voice. Jack turned his head and saw his eldest daughter standing in the door way with a cross look on her face.

"Rebecca, daddy was just about to tell us a story!" Sara whinnied pouting like her brother.

"I'll tell it to you later kiddo." Jack said picking Sara up and kissed her on the forehead and said, "Now go get in bed and no getting in Rebecca's bed, or Ryan's for that matter."

Little Sara ran out of the bed room and Jack followed Rebecca down stairs. Jack closed the door and saw a piece of paper in her hand so he took it from her and asked, "What's this?"

"A note that mom left saying that you're not suppose to tell Ryan and Sara the stories."

"Why's you're mother so against my stories?" Jack asked knowing why but also knowing that Rebecca knew nothing of the Stargate. Sam didn't like that Jack used his missons as stories becuase the kids could believe that thaey were ture and they'd tell other people and then some reporter may find out about the stargate, Jack thought that Sam worried too much and that's why he ahd assured her that the five year old twins didn't beileve that it was true and that they were just stories.

"I don't know, she just doesn't like you telling the stories. She thinks its bad for Ryan and Sara or something like that."

"What do you think about them, Becca?" Jack asked his eldest. He hadn't started telling the stories until Ryan and Sara were about two becuase Rebecca was adopted when she was thirteen, five years ago, and Jack thought she would be too old for bed time stories but every now and again, he would catch her listening to one of the stories.

"Dad, you know I like them but I don't see why you have to go against mom on this. there just stories aren't they?"

Before Jack could say any more the phone rang and he turned to Rebecca and said, "It's almost ten, go climb in bed."

As Rebecca ran upstairs to he bedroom, Jack answered the phone, "O'Neill Residence, This is Jack can I help you?"

"Hello Colonel."

"General Hammond, it's good to hear from you sir, although I take it that this isn't a social call, sir."

"No Jack, it isn't I was calling to inform you…."

"That Sam and Daniel got captured again."

"Actually…yes Jack. How'd you know?"

"Oh just a feeling her at home base, sir."

"Rebecca?"

"Yes Sir. She hasn't said anything yet but I know she's worried about her Sam. Every time she gets worried she starts acting like Sam."

"Jack another reason I was calling was to inform you that I'm recalling you to active duty effective imediantly. I expect you to report at 0600 hours tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir." Jack said as he hung up the phone and then sat on the couch and said, "This is not good."

* * *

**A?N: Like I said before this is actually my first attempt at an actual stargate story. I have one other one that is up but it doesn't have all the fighting and drama that this story will have. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Mission

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews. I really wasn't expecting so many in one day! Anyway, someone said that they thought that Jack was a little off and I don't think he is. In the show he's shown as a man without kids or a wife where as in this story he has both of those things so I kind of have to show him a little bit differently than from the show. I'm just saying, Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, there are no spoilers. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Mission **

"Rebecca is in charge, is that understood?" Jack said in his harsh tone, "If she says jump you say……"

"How high." Sara, and Ryan said in unison. This wasn't the first time Rebecca was to baby sit them but Jack didn't think it would hurt to make sure they knew the rules.

"Daddy to you have to go?" Sara asked with small tears in her eyes.

Jack knelt down to his daughter's level and said, "I'm afraid so sweet heart. I have an emergency that only I can take care of. Will you be a good girl for Rebecca?"

Sara nodded her head and hugged her dad tightly around the neck. The child didn't want to let go so Rebecca had to pull her younger sister off. Jack then looked at Ryan and then gave him a hug as well.

"You be good or I'll…."

"Or you'll what dad?" Ryan asked when he knew his father hadn't come up with anything to threaten him with.

"I'll think of something." Jack said and then turned to Rebecca and said, "Rebecca, if there's any problems call the neighbors next door. Can you get the kids ready for school?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Dad, its summer. There is no school today or for the next three months! Now go or you'll be late!" Rebecca said ushering her dad out the door and then shutting and locking it when they were gone.

"Becca, where's daddy going?" Sara asked as Rebecca put Sara and Ryan on the sofa and began to play Aladdin for them.

"I don't know." Rebecca said realizing for the first time she didn't know where Jakc and Sam were. Usually they'd tell her if they were going on a date and where they could call them at but that in itself was rare since Sam was almost never home. She did have leave from the Air Force every now and again but those were extreamly rare. As Rebecca thought about where her parents might be she hear Sara thinking out loud again.

"Maybe their going to another planet and having adventures like Jonah and his friends!" Sara said smiling at his brilliant idea.

"Those stories aren't true, Sara." Ryan said wanting his sister to be quiet so he could hear the movie. "Their just stories that dad makes up to get us to go to bed."

"I wouldn't talk like that, Ry." Rebecca said getting up and going into the kitchen, "The only way that anyonecan get you to go to sleep is by dad telling you one of his stories. Any ways, since I'm in here, who wants breakfast?"

**

* * *

SGC Facility in Cheyanne Mountain: **

Jack walked the familiar halls of the SGC. He had seen many people that he knew but most he did not. He guessed with in the last five years some had been transferred and others may have retired and still many more were new to the program and it wasn't likely that they knew that they were getting themselves into. Jack walked to the General's office , where in the past he'd sat in the office listening to General Hammond lecture him about proper conduct and court marshals he would never get.

"Come in Jack." Hammond said before Jack had a chance to knock on the open door. Jack walked in and had a seat in front of Hammond's desk. "Thank you for coming Colonel."

"Not a problem, General. What can I do for you?" Jack asked knowing part of the problem was that Sam and Daniel we captured off world some where but why Hammond didn't send another SG-team out he didn't know.

"On Monday at 1400 hours Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, Lt. Tomas and Captain Michael went to P2x-565 on a routine mission, exploring the planet when they were captured by the jaffa of the planet."

"Let me guess, they serve Apophis right?"

"Right. We've been out of contact for the last three days and I have one team free but they know nothing about Apophis and seeing how much experience you've had with Apophis and his jaffa….."

"You want me to lead the team."

"Yes. So will you do it Colonel?" Hammond asked knowing that Jack would go since his wife was in danger but still Jack had children and Hammond didn't know if hat would affect his desision to go.

Jack nodded his head and said, "Of course, sir,if it means getting Sam and Daniel back."

"Good, you leave in half an hour."

Jack nodded as he walked quickly to the gear room. He was worried about his wife now that he knew that she was captured by Apophis's jaffa but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. After all she was the princess and he the warrior.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please Review and thank you for reviewing. Like I said in the summary, this takes place after season 4 so seasons 5 through won't happen. Just a side note. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Sorry I've been away so long but I've finally got the third chapter up and I hope you like it.

* * *

Rebecca sat on the sofa, watching a hockey game while she waited for her parents to call. She'd just put the twins to bed an hour ago and was hoping her parents would have called by now. Considering the fact that they'd been gone for almost four days and hadn't phoned once. It wasn't that she didn't know how to handle the twins but it wasn't like her parents to be gone this long and not call at all.

Worrying herself sick, Rebecca picked up the phone and dialed her mom's cell which rang for a total of three times and she finally heard it ringing upstairs in her parent's bed room. Rebecca hung up the phone and the dialed her cell number and was surprised at who picked it up.

"General Hammond?"

"Something I can do for you Rebecca?"

"Actually Sir, my mother took the wrong cell and I was just trying to get in tough with her. Why did you answer instead of her, if I may ask sir?"

"She left it in my office on accident and I was planning on giving it back to her when she got back."

"Got back from where, sir?"

" When she gets back from her meeting about launching a new satellite into space." The General's voice was tense and high and it gave Rebecca the impression that he was lying to her.

"Okay could you tell her to call me when she gets out of her meeting?"

"I'll have her do that. You take care now."

"I will General." Rebecca said as she hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"Something's not right." She said to herself as she went to check on Ryan and Sara, who thankfully were still asleep. Rebecca dialed her best friend, Jake Jackson and his sister Cassie next. Cassie answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Cassie, I need you and Jake to come over to my house right away."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I don't know but I think my parents are in trouble."

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER:**

"Rebecca what has gotten into you?" Cassie asked as she and Jake followed Rebecca,from the entry wayand into the study room, where there was a desk, with a computer, a computer chair and two folding chairs. As Cassie and Jake sat down Rebecca began to explain.

"My dad tell Ry and Sara stories about a warrior, a princess, and two of their friends." Just before Rebecca was going to explain further Jake said, "Becca those are just stories. There's got to be a logical explination for all of this."

"Jake is you're dad home?" Rebecca asked bluntly getting tired of Jake all ready. He always wanted to find the logical explination for things even when he knew there wasn't one and this was one of those times.

"No actually he's on a dig in Egypt or something like that at least that's what mom said when he 'called' last night but I'm getting the feeling that she's……"

"Hiding something?"

"Yeah actually but it can't be related to the stories because my dad would tell me stories too when I was little. I remember one about a guy who thought he was god and he…"

"Ended up being the prince that the princess was suppose to marry and he died in the end." Rebecca said finishing the story for Jake which creeped him out. As far as he knew his father's stories were different from Colonel O'Neill's stories, or at least that's what he had thought.

"How'd you know that?" Jake asked looking at Cassie, who knew the stories as well as where they came from but she wasn't going to say anything. She swore to Sam that she wouldn't tell and that was a promise that she was going to keep

"There's more to the stories than what they appear to be." Rebecca said as she got out a pen and paper and wrote out the names of the characters in the stories and began to think.

"Okay, let's say that my dad is the warrior," Rebecca said thinking out loud, "Mom's the princess and Dr. Jackson is Carlion."

"Why's Sam the princess?" Cassie asked, "Why can't the princess be Janet?"

"Because Cassie, the warrior retires to marry the princess. In real life, my dad did that from my mom. It's got to be her. Okay, so if that's true then since the character's fight they must be in the military or something."

"Wait, doesn't the main guy fly planes?" Jake asked trying to remember.

Just then Sara came into the room rubbing her sleepy eyes and yawing as she asked,

"What's going on?"

"Sara, in daddy's stories does Jonah fly planes?"

"No but Carlin and Tor do. Cassie, Jake what are you doing here?" The little blonde girl asked still trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. She'd heard her sister talking and had gotten up to see what was going on.

"We're helping Rebecca watch you and Ryan." Cassie said coming up with a cover up for what they were really doing. Cassie looked at Rebecca and said, "You know, I think I'll put her to bed, Becca." Cassie walked over to the little girl, scooped her up in her arms and carried her to bed.

The study was silent for a few moments until Jake said, "The Air Force."

"The Air Force? How in the world did you come up with that?"

"Well, Sara said that Carlin and Tor flew planes. What if your mom and dad know people who fly the planesI meantheir in the air force right?"

"Yeah, you're right, Jake. Jack retired but now he's been called back to active duty but why? Why now after five years of being retired?"

"Something must have happened." Jake said mentioning the obvious.

"Wait a second!" Rebecca said as she turned to the computer next to her and began typing.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked leaning over his friends shoulder.

"My dad put a tracking device in my cell phone so that he can keep track of me."

"So? What does that have to deal with where our parents are?" Jake asked confused as he saw Rebecca bring upa cell phone website. Rebecca tended to do things with out explaining them , which would leave everyone in the dark until she was done.

"You know how mom and I have the same phones right?" Rebecca asked looking at Jake, who had the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen. He nodded his head and Rebecca reluctantly turned back to the computer screen.

"Well it turns out that mom took the wrong cell. If we're lucky, I'll be able to find it and eventually find her." Rebecca continued to type on the computer and finally a map came up with a red dot that wasn't moving came on to the screen.

"Got it!"

"Where is she?"

Rebecca looked at the bottom of the map and when she saw the address she said, "Cheyenne Mountain? What in the world would she be doing at Cheyenne Mountain?"

"Maybe that's where she works on the satellites and space telemetry." Jake suggested, which to Rebecca it didn't sound like a bad idea but something about it seemed all wrong.

"Maybe but all the same we've got to go." Rebecca said asshe went to her room and changed into her hiking boots, blue jeans and black tank top and then met Jake and Cassie in the living room.

"Jake you're coming with me and Cassie you take care of Ry and Sara. If they wake up before nine, just let them watch pokemon or something. There's cereal in the pantry and pizza in the fridge if you get hungery. Come on Jake, lets roll." Rebecca said grabbing the keys to her pick up as well as her leather jacket as they walked out the door.

* * *

A/N:Hope you like it. I think there's something missing so I may endup reposting this chapter if I can figure out what is missig. Chapter four will soon follow. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter takes place in Jack's point of view and how his rescue Sam and the others goes. Jack's rescuse is going on while Rebecca is going to Chyeanne mountain. Hope you like it. Enjoy**

* * *

"Colonel, what are we going to do?" Major Lions asked as O'Neill scoped out the town from a hill above.

"I don't know just yet." Jack asked, looking through the binoculars and spotting a jaffa forcing Daniel down the street. "But I see Daniel."

"Do you see any one else sir?" Lt. Stafford asked getting her question out in the open.

"No, just Daniel and one jaffa." Jack said handing the binoculars to Major Lions and heading down to where the jaffa and Daniel were.

"He can't be serious." The Lt. said.Why would he confront a jaffa? Then Stanfford thought that the Colonel must think he can take the jaffa or his plan was to be captured as well so he could get to Major Carter and the others.

"I'm afraid he is, Stafford, you cover our six, Timpson you follow me." Lions told the archeologist that was part of their team. The team followed O'Neill's lead and watched him as he approached the jaffa that had Daniel.

"Excuse me, jaffa?" Jack said which made both Daniel and the jaffa turn around.

"Jack?" Daniel asked. He didn't look to worse for wear with the exception of a few cuts bruises.

"Another warrior of the Tari?" The Jaffa said looking Jack over, not noticing the team, and was pleased at who he had captured. "Apophis will be pleased to know that I've captured the one called O'Neill."

"First of all you haven't captured me yet." Jack said and as soon as he said it, four jaffa warriors came from the brush near Jack. They each pointed their staff weapons at him and one man grabbed Jack by his collar.

The team saw this and retreated back to the Stargate for Jack's orders had been that if he were to get captured, they were to go back to earth and inform General Hammond what had happened.

"You were saying?" The jaffa asked O'Neill after he had been captured.

"All right fine, so you got me but Apophis isn't a god."

"Jack," Daniel said.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked bluntly.

"Saving you're sorry ass, what does it look like I'm doing here?"

"It looks like you've been captured and you're team ran off. You're in the same boat as I am."

"Yeah it kind a looks that way doesn't it." Jack said looking at the jaffa around him. All of them, except for the jaffa that had Daniel, had black tattoos on their foreheads. The jaffa by Daniel had a gold one, just like Teal'c's which meant he was Apophis's first prime.

"Enough!" the Jaffa said, "You talking is like nails on the ground to my ears." The Jaffa said as he hit a button an arm band, on his wrist, which brought own rings. The next thing that Jack and Daniel knew they were aboard a Goa'uld mother ship and a tall man, wearing royal garments turned to face them and when he did Jack saw that Daniel was right.

"Crap." Jack said, as far as he knew Daniel and Sam had been captured by the jaffa of Apophis and were being held on the planet but that was wrong too.

"Tal, you have done well as my first prime. I have everyone form SG-1 except for Teal'c the shova! If you bring him to me you will surly gain more power." Apophis said without leaving his thrown.

"Yes, Lord Apophis."

"Now take them to the cells!" Apophis said pointing his hand to the right in the direction of the cells.

"Yes Lord Apophis!" Tal said as he took Daniel and Jack to the cells, where they would stay until Tal found Teal'c for Apophis and then they would die for rejecting Apophis as their god.

* * *

**A/N:I know it's kind of short but I really didn't want to put this chapter with another one from Rebecca's point of view. Anyway, I hope you liked it, please reivew. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:This was a fun chapter to write and I hope you like it.

* * *

"General Hammond, "said a young lieutenant as he walked into the General's office. Hammond looked up and the woman continued.

"There are two people who tried to get into the base sir."

"Lieutenant, let base security handle it, things like this happen al the time."

"But sir, there's a girl and she says her name is Rebecca O'Neill."

Hammond stood to his feet and placed his hands on his desk in disbelief and said, "Jack's daughter? How the hell did she find out about this place?"

"I can't answer that sir." The Lieutenant said answering Hammond's rhetorical question and then adding, "But she is demanding to see you, sir."

"All right, where is she?"

"Holding cell sir." the Lieutenant said and General Hammond nodded as he dismissed the lietenant and then walked out of his office and headed to the holding cell.

* * *

Rebecca lay on the bed while Jake walked around the small room. He kept running his hands threw his brown hair and scratching his forehead, which he did whenever he was worried or nerves, which in this case was both since Rebecca wanted to see the General. 

"Rebecca, we are going to be in so much trouble! Do you know how much trouble we're going to be?"

"Jake, will you just sit down and relax? You're making me nervous walking around like that." Rebecca said looking at the ceiling with he hands folded on her stomach. She was nervous about talking to General Hammond and she didn't know how he was going to react to her being here but she didn't let it show becuase she knew what she needed to do and she was detemaned not to let her emotions get in the way. Besides she'd knownGeneral Hammondever since she'd been adopted by Sam and Jack, which was about five years ago.

"Relax? We have been put in a cell by the US Air Force, Rebecca,and you want me to relax?"

"Yeah, actually." Rebecca said as if nothing was wrong.

"Well, I can't. What's going to happen to us when our….." Jake didn't finish the sentence but Rebecca did.

"When our parents find out? As of right now, Jacob, they won't because they aren't here." Rebecca said sitting up in the bed and taking a deep breath. Just then the door opened and General Hammond walked in obviously upset. Rebecca immediately stood to her feet and Jake did the same.

"Rebecca Carter (1)O'Neill what the hell are you doing here and why have you gotten Dr. Jackson's son involved?"

"I didn't want to come alone so Jake came with me." Rebecca said honestly and ignoring the first question.

"How'd you know to come here?" Hammond asked, and so Rebecca proceeded in a rapped fashion to tell, the General about the stories and her mom taking the wrong cell phone and how she and Jake decoded everything in order to get here. Jake noticed that she was talking with her hands and for the first time Jake could tell that Rebecca was scared, worried and nervous all at once.

"Sir, all I need is to see my parents. They've been gone for four days now and haven't called once and the same goes for Dr. Jackson. So can we see our parents please?"

The General sighed which made both Jake and Rebecca nervous. They didn't know if the sigh was a yes or a no but they would soon find out that it was both.

"Jacob, you're mother is in the infirmary." Hammond said opening the door and saying, "This sergeant will take you to her."

Jake nodded his head and followed the sergeant and once they were gone Hammond closed the door and turned to Rebecca. He placed his hands on the young woman's shoulders and said,"They've been reported MIA, along with Dr. Jackson."

"MIA, what does that mean?" Rebecca asked knowing that it wasn't good what ever it was. She had heard it before when Sam and Jack would talk about work but she never knew what it meant but always figured it wasn't good because of the way Sam or Jack would say the letters M-I-A. Sometimes they'd be filled with hope but more offten then not the letters carried saddness and doubt and that's what the letters carried this time as well.

"MIA means missing in action. They've been captured and we don't know if we'll be able to get them back."

"Why wouldn't you be able to get them back? Their here on earth somewhere right? I mean we go send out search parties and look for them until we find them." Rebecca asked trying to sound hopeful and not cry.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Rebecca." Hammond said.

"Of course it isn't. Nothing is ever that simple." Rebecca said and then she added, "I'd like to be with Jake if that's all right, General."

"Sure, I'll show you the way."

* * *

Sam sat on the floor of the cell along with Lt. Tomas and Captain Michael when the door opened and Daniel and Jack were pushed in and the door shut once more. Sam's eyes grew wide as she stood to her feet, when she saw Jack come into the room. 

"Jack?" Sam asked going to her husband. She could see he wasn't harmed but what the hell was he doing here? He had retiered and was suppose to be watching the kids.

"Sam, are you okay?" Jack asked holding her in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine but what the hell are you doing here?"

"He's here to save us Sam." Daniel said sitting down next to Lt. Tomas as Sam turned to Jack in disbelief.

" Hammond called you back to active duty?" Carter asked knowing that had to have happened for Jack to come to her rescue.

"Yeah. He called me back to active duty and I was supposed to rescue you and you're team."

"What about the kids? Whose watching Ry and Sara?" Sam asked once she found out why Jack was here.

"You left you're children alone while you come half way across the galaxy?" Daniel asked standing to his feet. He knew Jack could be dumb sometimes but he didn't think he would leave his children by themselves.

"No I did not leave the kids alone by themselves, Daniel! What do you think I am, stupid?"

A moment passed and then Jack said, "Don't answer that."

Then Sam asked, "Well then where are they?"

"Rebecca's watching them."

"Okay, so Rebecca's watching them but what if she gets suspicious and calls Hammond and asks where we are?" Sam asked.

"The General will cover for us. In the mean time we've got to find a way out of here."

* * *

(1) Rebecca's middle name was origanily Carter. Sam and Jack didn't change her middle name to Sam's last name or anything like that. If your confused about Rebecca and her relationship with Jack and Sam, just hang in there. Chapter six will explain everything. Please Review 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: this is one of my favorite chapters becuase of the emotion involved with Rebecca. I really didn't develop her until this chapter becuase all she was worried about was her parents but how will she react if she is helpless to save her parents? What will happen then? Continue reading if you wish to find the answers adn Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

"Rebecca, are you all right?" Janet asked when she saw the young girl walk in with Hammond behind her. Rebecca's face was dry but Janet could tell she was about to cry and she knew why. Hammond had told her the news earlier that day and he had planned on telling Rebecca later on the next day but it seemed she had found out all ready. 

As if it was instinct Jake went to Rebecca's side and led her to one of the examining beds, where they both sat, with his arm around her shoulders and her head on his shoulders.

"Becca what's wrong?" Jake asked for his mom hadn't told him the news yet.

"General Hammond….said that my parents are….missing in action…..along with Dr. Jackson." Rebecca said in between sobs that she could no longer hold in. She was trying not to cry becuase she thought she had to be strong but with Jake with her all her feelings of being strong and independent melted away. Jake in composed his friend in a hug, which seemed to make her feel better. Rebecca had never thought of Jake as a boy friend before but that could change.

"Rebecca, MIA doesn't mean we don't stop looking." Janet said lovingly as she gently stroked the girl's brown hair.

Rebecca dried her tears as she sat up saying, "General, you're still looking for them?"

"Yes, Rebecca we are. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do." Hammond said as he walked out of the room before he could see the look on Rebecca's face. Jake saw it first and knew what she was thinking so he said, "Rebecca we can't. No way will they let us."  
"Why not Jake? Give me one good reason why we can't?" Rebecca said drying her eyes as she sat up right.

"Because we don't know what we'd be getting ourselves into and you know it. Let General Hammond handle this."

Rebecca simply shook her head and without any words, she ran out of the infirmary. Jake was going to follow her when his mom pulled his arm and before she could even get the question out Jake said, "Rebecca wants to go find her parents and dad herself."

"She can't do that." Janet said thinking about what SG-1 may have gotten themselves into this time.

"I know that and so does she but that ain't gonna stop her from trying." Jake said hugging his mom and then running after Rebecca.

* * *

Jake finally caught up with Rebecca in General Hammond's office. He walked in to the office to see Rebecca, with her wet pleading face, standing across from Hammond's desk, with the General sitting behind it. 

"Please, General, let me help look for my parents."

"I'm sorry Rebecca but the Air Force can't put a civilian's life on the line."

"My father is a civilian." Jake said thinking that Hammond used the wrong words. Hammond nodded, sighed and said, "I can't put the life of a teenager on the line, Rebecca, I'm sorry."

In frustration Rebecca left the office and went into the Briefing room where she stopped dead in her tracks. She saw a huge metal ring that had symbols on it that she had never seen before.

"What the hell is this ?" Rebecca asked as Jake and Hammond walked into the briefing room and in front of the window.

"That would be what gets you're parents to other planets." General Hammond said knowing her couldn't hide the truth any longer.

"Wait a second." Jake said before Rebecca could, "You're telling us that our parents aren't even on **THIS** planet?"

Hammond simply nodded his head and said, "This device is called the Stargate and Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson travel threw it to go to other worlds."

"Why?" Jake asked

"To explore the galaxy in search of technology that will help us defeat the Goa'uld."

"Okay you lost me." Rebecca said, "What's a Goa'uld?"

"Maybe you'd like to sit down, it's a long story."

* * *

**A/N: hope you like it. Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay here is the chapter that is about Rebecca. I've gotten questions about Rebecca and her relationship with Sam and Jack and if she had the gene or not. In this chapter you will find out all about Rebecca O'Neill and her life story. So I hope you like it and thanks for the reveiw.

* * *

"So dad is friends with an alien?" Rebecca asked after Hammond finished telling Rebecca and Jake of the Stargate Program and what their parents actually did for a living.

"Several actually but one of them was Teal'c who was on this base until five years ago."

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"He left earth to help lead his people in rebelling against the Gould. There have been times where it looked like the jaffa would win but there has been no such luck. It was right after, that Jack retired, married Sam and Daniel was put on SG-5 under Colonel Jones and SG-1 was officially retired as a team."

"General, why would you callmy dadback now?" Rebecca asked curiously, "It's been years since they've been in the field. What happened that you needed them to come back?"

"Major Carter, and her team, which included Dr. Jackson, were on a rutine mission when they were captured, we don't know by whom as of yet and that's why I sent you're father after them. He can handle anything the enemy throws at him."

Just then a captain entured the room and when Hammond saw her standing there he said, "May I help you, Captain?"

"I'm here to take Ms. O'Neill and Mr. Jackson to the ready room, sir."

"Very well. They've been debriefed. Good Luck."

"YOu mean we get to go?" Rebecca asked excited but scared at the same time.

"Yes Rebecca you get to go and you better go now if you wish to go at all." Hammond said as Rebecca and Jake then followed the Captain to the ready room.

* * *

_Chevron 3 encoded_

"Yes Mr. President. I know I agreed to report SG-1 MIA but Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter's oldest daughter showed up."

_Cheveron 4 encoded_

General Hammond listened to the president, over the phone, as the Commander in Chief explained to the General that he was not to waste anymore people on SG-1.

"I understand Sir. Goodbye."

_Cheveron 7 locked_

When the gate appered. Colonel Mill, Commander of SG-16 lead Rebecca and Jake to the gate but before they could go threw, the gate was shut down and the worst words were spoken. "SG-13, 16, you're mission has been scrubbed. Rebecca,Jacob come back to the briefing room now."

Rebecca ran to the briefing room with Jake behind her and as soon as she saw the General she said, "You can't be serious, General!" Tears were now rolling down her face and on to the gear that she had been given.

"I'm afraid I am Rebecca. The president, himself, has told me that I can not order anyone to go threw the gate, looking for SG-1 and that includes you and Jacob. I'm sorry for you're loss. I'll call child services and have them pick you, Ryan and Sara up tomorrow morning."

At the words child services Rebecca ran down stairs to the control room where a tech sat at the controls.

"Ms. O'Neill, can I help you?" The tech asked smiling.

"What's the name of Teal'c's planet?"

Before the tech could answer General Hammond came down with Jake and said, "He's only been here for a year, Rebecca. He does not know who you are talking about."

Suddenly Rebecca pointed the barretta at the General and said, "Dial Teal'c's planet or I'll shoot you!"

"Becca put the gun down and lets talk." Jake said moving in front of the General.

"Jacob move! The time for talking is over."

"Rebecca why are you doing this?" The General asked. He knew that Sam and Jack meant the world to Rebecca but did they mean so much to her that she'd be willing to point a gun and fire at someone?

"General, I grew up with a drunk for a father and he'd beat me and my mom, who didn't want me. Neither of my parents cared about me and when I was moved from one foster home to the next I felt as if no one else in the whole world cared about me. Then when I was twelve Sam and Jack came and chose me to be their daughter. **They chose me, General!** Can you imagaine how I felt when they told me I was going to live with them forever? **Then when Sara and Ryan came along, I promised them, althought they don't remember, that I'd protect them and watch after them if anything were to happen mom and dad. Well, General something has happened and I am going to keep my promise that I made to them. I will do everything I can do to get Sam and Jack back so that Ry and Sara don't have to go from home to home feeling unloved and unwanted. So General, I will ask you one last time. Dial Teal'c's planet now."**

General Hammond complied with Rebecca and with in five minutes there was a wormhole to teal'c's planet.

**"Good now I need the coordinates to the planet where my parents are."**

"You're going to need someone to read them." General Hammond said handing Becca the paper.

"That would be why I need Teal'c. Jake are you coming?" Rebecca asked still holding the gun to Hammond and Jacob but she didn't know why, they'd given her what she wanted. She hated to do this but it was the only way and she had no choice.

Jake looked at his friend, shook his headand said, "Not like this. I want my dad back but not if you're going to shoot someone."

"Fine, I'll see you when I get back." Rebecca said as she ran out of the control room, into the gate room an threw the Stargate.

"You really let her go, sir?" Jake asked once Rebecca was gone. In away he was glade that she was gone becuase their lives weren't in danger anymore but at the same time he was afraid for Rebecca becuase he knew that she didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"I had no choice son." Hammond said and as he left the room, Jake stood there staring at the Stargate and said to himself, "Rebecca, I hope you know what you're doing and may God be with you."

* * *

A/N: So there you have it. Rebecca's monolague. I didn't want to tell Rebecca's whole story at the beginning becuase she needed to find out about th stargate and stuff like that. Now that she's forced to do something darastic, she plays the tragic past card. I know Hammond sending Jake and Rebecca through the gate sounds stupid and so does Rebecca pulling the gun on Hammond and Jake but I didn't know how else to do it and honestly, Rebecca has been living with Jack and Sam for five years Rebecca has grown to be alot like Jack, more then she all ready was. If Jack really wants something then he'll pull a gun on you. (that is i you are a bad guy. like that episode where Jack and Maybourne go to Kensy and Jack points a gun at Kensy becuase Kensy has information that can clear Hammond's name.) Rebecca is wrong to do what she did but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a good reason. Anyway, Please review 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I'm working on six other stories and am stuck on all of them. So as you can tell my writting has been a litle slow but I think it's picking up becuase I've got the next two or three chapters ready tp post. I hope you like them. enjoy.**

**Fortune Zyne: I thank you for all your help with this story. I've taken part of your idea for Rebecca and am using it in this chapter but I don't know if I'm going to use your chapter that you gave me. Again I thank you for all your help. **

* * *

Rebecca came through the gate on Teal'c's planet and at first didn't see anything but trees, all around the gate but as she began walking she found a path that lead to the top of a hill where that held a city. She walked into the city and began asking people if they'd seen a warrior named Teal'c. She passed mny people but no one cared to ackowledge the fact that she was there, yet alone tell here where Teal'c was. Feeling alone a feeling she had grown used to since her real mom and dad didn't ever care about her. Once for her seventh birthday, she spent the entire day trying to get loose the cops cause they had caught her dealing drugs that she had to get for her mom, or her dad would beat her. As Rebecca tried to shake the bad memory, she sat down by a rock on the edge of the city. She'd been walking for at least an hour and wasn't any closer to than when she started.

A little while later, Rebecca saw an old man aproch her. He had a metal staff in his right hand, a silver cap on his head and a gold symbol of some sort on his forehead.

"People say that you are looking for Teal'c."

"They would be right. I need his help, do you know where I can find him?" Rebecca asked a she stood to her feet as she ran her right hand through her hair.

"Yes What is your name little one?"

"Rebecca, Rebecca O'Neill and I don't like being called little one. I'm almost an adult on my planet." Rebecca said trying not o be rude or sarcastic but didn't succede.

"Oneill, you say?" The man asked,

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Bratack. Come, I will take you to Teal'c." Bratack said as he walked down the path, leaving the city and Rebecca followed quickly behind.

* * *

Rebecca and Bratack ame to a beautiful home that was about thirty minutes awy fro the city and Rebecca had figured that she had waited this long to find Teal'c, half an hour more wouldn't hurt. Bratack knocked on the door and a boy about Rebecca's age opened it. 

"Bratack." The boy exclaimed

"Ryack, is your father in?"

"Yes, come." Ryack said walking further into the house and Bratack and Rebecca followed him up the stairs , where Ryack and Bratack went into a room. Rebecca did not follow becaus Bratack had told her to stay out in the hall but he had left the door open so she could hear everything.

"Father."

"Yes, Ryack." Teal'c said sounding slightly iritated.

"Bratack is here to see you." Ryack said and then walked out of the room and went back downstairs.

"Hello, Teal'c." Bratack said

"Old friend. What brings you here?"

"I've found a young girl who is looking for you."

"For me? Why?

"I know not but her name is O'Neill." Bratack said and assuming it was allright for her to go into the room, Rebecca walked in and saw lit candels everywhere and Teal'c and Bratack standing in the middleof the room. Teal'c bowed to Rebecca was she walked in the room and nor knowing what else to do she did the same.

"You are the daughter of Colonel O'Neill of the Tari?" Teal'c asked.

"Tari?" Rebecca asked looking from Teal'c to Bratack and back to Teal'c

"Around here," Bratack began, "people from your planet are called Tari."

"I see. Yes, Teal'c, Jack is my dad, not my real dad but I didn't come here to talk about my past. Teal'c I need your help." Rebecca said as she procceded to tell Teal'c and Bratack what had happened to the original members of SG-1 as well as some other people.

"So will you help me?" Rebecca finally asked.

Teal'c and Bratack looked at each other, Teal'c bowed his head to Bratack and then spoke to Rebecca.

"I will assist you RebeccaO'Neill. Your father is a great friend of mine and I once fought along side him in battle. It would please me greatly to fight along his daughter's side as well."

"Great! Thank you Teal'c" Rebeca said as she gave the big black man a huge and then Bratack said,

"I shall come as well. If SG-1 is captured as you say they are, you will need more power than a singel jaffa and a woman can give."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry if you think its short but I promise it will pick up. That's really all I have to say. Please review**. 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks or the reviews and your patience. I've been working on Falling and five other stories plus I havea life out side of my stories, as my sisters like to put it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, enjoy**

* * *

The stargate activated and out came Teal'c, Rebecca and Bratack, armed and ready to fight but no ine was gaurding the gate. So the three slowly made their way to a hill above a small illage and just past it was a landing pad with a goul'ad mothership sitting on top.

"That, RebeccaO'Neill, is where they are keeping everyone." Teal'c said in a low whisper as he and Bratack tried to figure out how they were going to rescue their friends.

Unknown to the three, a replicator ship was in beaming range of them.

"How are we..." Rebecca began but before she could finish her sentence she vanished right before Teal'c and Bratack's eyes. Teal'c looked to the skies and saw a replicator ship fly off.

"This would be a very bad thing Teal'c." Bratack said when he too saw the ship fly off. Teal'c nodded his head and simply said,

"Indeed."

* * *

Rebecca reappered on the ship, whse insde looked like one huge lego puzzle. Suddenly a man with brown curly hair came through the wall in front of her. Scared, Rebecca began to back up but was stopped when she hit the wall behind her. 

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"I'm fifth and you are going to bring Samantha Carter to me."

* * *

Sam sat with her head resting on Jack's shoulder when they heard staff weapons being fired. Everyone stood to their feet and Jack wetn to the cell door waiting for it to open so he could try to get out, maybe. He figured punching out the gaurd wasn't the best ida but it was his only idea at the moment. Carter had tried to rewire th door from the inside but it hadn't worked. 

The door opened, Jack's fist went flying but was stop-ped by a strong, black, familiar hand. Jack looked at the man who owned the hadn and smiled.

"Teal'c!" What took you so long buddy?" Jack asked not caring how he found out about thei r captuire, simply glad that he and Bratack were here. Sam moved to her husband and took his arm. Standing by him made her feel safe somehow.

"It is good to see you again, I'Neill but I'm afraid we bring bad news." Teal'c said as Bratack gaurded the hallway. "Your daughter, Rebecca has been taken by a replicator ship."

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" Jack exclaimed as Sam's grip on his arm became tighter.

"The replicators came to earth?" Daniel asked.

"Indeed not, Daniel Jackson."

"Then how did a replicator ship capture my daughter?" Sam asnked not understanding. Rebecca had no knowledge of the Stargate, so how the hell could an alien ship have gotten a hold of her?

"It was Rebecca who told us about your capture." Teal'c informed everyone.

"Wait, Rebecca came through the Stargate on Chulack and found you?" Daniel asked

"Indeed."

"Then she knows about the SGC and everthing else." Sam said and then a confused Teal'c asked,

"Did you not give her the information on the SGC before this?"

"No, Teal'c we didn't." Sam said, worried about her daughter.

"do you not tell your children the truth?" Teal'c asked. He knew the Stargate was a secret on earth but he thought that O'Neill would have told his own child the truth about what he does for a living.

"We do Teal'c but it's compliucated." Jacdk siad and then aded, "Lets get the hell out of here. I don't wasnt to stick around when they find out we're gone."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. It's kind of short but i need to do that in order for the next chapter to be as long as  
I need it. So enjoy**

* * *

"Unscheduled off world activation"

General Hammond and Jake heard and as soon as they go to the control room Hammond asked, "IDC?"

"SG-1 sir."

"Open the iris."

"Rebeccca did it General!" Jake said smiling as the iris was opened and SG-1, Teal'c Bratack, lietenat Tomas and Captian Michael came through but Jake's smile faded when Rebecca did not coem through the gate.

Hammond turned to Jake ans said, "The question is, where is she?"

General Hammond and Jake ran into the gate room and Hammond said, "Nice to see you all again but where's Rebecca?"

"Captured by replicaters, General." Jack informed Hammond in his usual 'we need to go back there now, sir' tone of voice.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Daniel asked his son, going to him.

"Rebecca didn't want to come here alone so she made me come with her."

"Jake, what about Ry and Sara?" Sam asked, "Whose watching them?" She'd been worried about the twins since she found out about Rebecca but she had to wait for the right person to ask and that was Jake.

"Cassie." Jake replied and Sam breathed a sigh of releif. At least Rebecca had the comman sence to get a babysitter before she ran across the galaxy.

"Sir, I'd like to call home and make sure everyhting's all right." Sam said.

"Of course Major." Hammond said, "Use the phone in my office, and as for the rest of you please head to the breifing room. Lietenant, Captian you are dismissed."

Lietenant Tomas nodded his head as he and Captian Michael went out one door and everyone else headed to the briefing room.

* * *

"I won't tell you anything." Rebecca said, her back against the wall, when sudenly, the lego like puzzle pieces grabbed her shoulders, writs and anckles. 

"Not at first but as I go into your mind and make you relive your most painful days, you will begin to crack and eventually do wahat I want.:

"How do you know that I have ever heard of Samantha Carter?"

"I scanned the planet and recognized Teal'c but he's too strong for my methods. Your with Teal'c so you must know Samantha."

"How are you going to get into my mind?" Rebecca asked afraid of what Fifth was going to say.

Fifth pointed his right hand, parallel to te floor and moved it towards Rebecca's head and said, "Your about to find out."

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it. please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far.** **This was a fun chapter to write once I figured out where I wanted to take this story. I hope you like it. Enjoy**

* * *

"I won't tell you anything!" Rebecca said her back against the wall when , suddenly, the lego like puzzle pieces grabbed her shoukders, wrists and ankles. 

"Not at first but as I go into your mind and make you relive your most painful days, you'll begin to crack and eventually do what I want."

Before Fifth could do anything, Rebecca had a question and asked,"how can you be sure I know Samantha Carter?" Rebecca had hoped that she could trick Fifth into thinking that she wasn't from earth and that she had never heard of Samantha Carter but somehow she didn't think it was going to be that easy.

"I scanned tha planet and recognised Teal'c but he is too strong for my methods so I got the next best thing. You. You were with Teal'c so I assume that you know Samantha."

"How are you going to get into my mind?" Rebecca asked even though she really didn't want to know. This guy, Fifth, gave her the creeps and it wasn't just becuase he had captured her but there was something about that made Rebecca uncomfortable. It was the way his eyes moved and the fact that they were black and not a regular color like blue, green or brown. Rebecca watched Fifth as he pointed his hand, parellel to the floor, and moved it towards Rebeca's head and as she closed her eyes she heard Fifth say "Your about to find out."

* * *

"Cassie, this is Sam, are the twins all right?" Sam askedfrom Hammond's office phone. 

_yes, sam. Sara is coloring at the table and Ryan is watching t.v.There's nothing to worry about, Sam. How are things on your end?_

"Not good. Rebecca's gotten captured by a replicator ship. I've got to go figure out how to get my daughter back. I'll check in later. bye."

Sam hung up the phone and walked into the breifing room whereshe sat in between Jack and Jake with Daniel, Teal'c and Bratack sitting across the table andGeneral Hammond sittting in hisusualy seat at the headof te table.

"Jake," Daniel began, "How'd you find out about this place? About that Stargate?"

"The stories." Jake said simply. Sam, in turn, glard at Jack and hit him in the right arm.

"What was that for?" Jack asked holding his arm as if hse really hurt him.

"For not listening to me! I toldyou ot to tell those stories! Not Rebecca's out there, alone, scared half to deathand in who knows what danger in the replicator hands!"

"I didn't know Becca would tell anyone about them." Jack said defending himself as Sam tried to calm down.

"She didn't" Daniel said looking at the table.

"Then how'd Jake findout about the stories?" Jack asked, cause asfar asJack knew, he was the only one who had tols stories abut their missions but had Daniel done it too?

"I told him. Maybe they weren't the exact sam stories but I did do the same thing Jack did."

"O'Neil." Teal'c said, "What are these stories you are refering to?"

"When Ryan and Sara were born, " Sam said before Jack could, "they needed something to put them to sleep. We tried everything from music to movies. On night jack siad he'd try telling the twins a story adn I was fine with that but what he came up with were stories that represented each mission we've ever been on."

"Colonel, care to elaborate?" Hammond asked but Jack knew he was goiving an order.

"In the stories, I'm a warrior named Jonah, Carter is princess named Thara, Daniel and Teal'c fly planes and are Jonah and Thara's colse friends, whose names areKarlan and Tor."

"Those are the names you were given when you were brainwashed and forced to work underground." General Hammond said as Jack nodded his ehad and continued.

"Yes sir. I didn't want to use our real names becuase Rebecca really would figure everything out. She's alot smarter than I thought."

* * *

Rebecca's eyes opened and she found herself in her bed at home. Not at Jack and Sam's house but her original home with her birth parents. She looked around the room and saw her bare walls with various fist holes and the occasional blood stain. She had tried to cover them up but her dad just tore them down. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom where she saw her reflection in the mirrior. Her brown hair was long and up in a pony tail as it usually was. She wore a blue tank top and short grey shorts and as she looked in the mirrior she noticed a black eye around her left blue eye. 

"Oh God, no. Not this." Rebecca said quietly, "Why did he pick this day?" Rebecca knew this day as her eleventh birthday and the worst day of her life.

"Becca get your ass in here!" came her father's voice from the living room.

"What?" Rebecca asked as she saw her father with a shotgun and her black lab puppy, Leo. "what the hell are you doing?"

"You didn't get what I needed yesterday."

"I couldn't! They were all out! If you'd let me go down town you would have gotten it!"

"Don't you use that tone with me young lady! You know I'm gonna punish you."

Rebecca suddenly realised what her father was going to do. **"NO! Take it out on me, not Leo. He didn't do a damn thing to you!"**

"He ate my shoe." The man said as he held the dog, pulled the trigger and allowed the dog's body to fall to the ground. Rebecca took the dog in her arms as she cried. He was gone. Her only friend, the only creater she could talk to with out being afraid of being beat or yelled at, was now gone and Rebecca was alone.

"You know it's your fault." Her father said leaving the room, "Its your fauklt they all die."

"Its your fault."

"Please don't do this." Rebecca pleded as the memory faded and she found herself on the ship once more.

"Tell me where Samantha is."

"Never." Rebecca said evenly.

"Very well." Fifth said continuing, "I wonder what your worst fear is."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. On this chapter I had help from **Fortune Zyne** and I couldn't have gotten this far with out her help.She helped me on the part with Rebecca and Fifth. So thanks and Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you all like it so far. **

* * *

The breifing room was quiet fo a moment until Sam said, "None of that explains how Jake and Rebecca ended up here." 

Jake was going to anwer but General Hammond beat him to it as he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and passed it to Sam. "Rebecca called this cell phone wanting to tell you, Major, that you took her phone and she has yours."

"She used th traking device website to find where the phone was and we came here." Jake said adding to what the General said. Sam nodded her head. She knew putting that tracking device on the phone was going to come back to bite them in the butt.

"How'd she get throught the stargate, General?" Jack asked knowing that Hammond wouldn't have just let her go through the gate, something must have happened. Hammond sighed and trie to choose his words careully but when he couldn't, he simply said, "She pulled a gun on me."

**"SHE DID WHAT?" **Sam and Jack asked in unison as they both stood to their feet. This was not something they had expected from Rebecca, Jack maybe if he thought that Hammond had been controled by someone but not Rebecca. "How the hell did she get a gun?" Jack asked as Sam sat back down but he still stood up.

"She and Jake were ready and geared up to go with SG teams 13 and 16but the president ordered me to pull the plug on the rescue mission. Rebecca became angry with me and pulled a gun to get what she wanted."

"Yep. Jack, " Daniel said, "She's definatly your daughter."

* * *

Rebecca sat on the couch with Ryan and Sara watching T.V. when the door bell rang. Rebecca got up, opened it and saw a woman and two men dressed in suits and she immediantly recoginzed them as CPS workers. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Your parents are gone and your are not old enough to care for your brother and sister." The woman said as the men pushed passed Rebecca and grabbed the twins.

**"You can't do this!"** Rebecca screamed as she tried to pry Ryan and Sara awaya from the men. Sara was screaming and Ryan bit the man that was holding him and managed to get free and un to Rebecca who held him tight.

**"You can't take them away from me!"** Rebecca cried as the woman tried to pull Ryan away from Rebecca but failed.

"I'm afraid we can, Rebecca and we must." the woman said finally pulling Ryan to her side, "We will take good care of them." the woman said as she and the two men walked out the door.

**"NO! DON'T TAKE THEM AWAY! THEY NEED ME!"** Rebecca screamed at the woman who was all ready in th car.

"They need a family." the woman shouted as she shut the door and drove off.

Family? Yeah right, like that's what she was going to give the twins. No, they'd end up going to seperate homes that didn't want them and they'd probably never see each other agian.

**"Please, don't do this! Don't make them have to live alone! Please don't do this!"** Rebecca said crying in the doorway.

"It's all your fault."

**"This isn't my fault! I didn't do anything! Please I just want to go home! Please don't do this! don't take Ryan and Sara away from me**!" Rebecca cried as tears streamed down her face. She didn't want Ry and Sara to have to go though what she went through. Moving from home to home, always being alone and never feeling loved.

"Tell me where Samantha Carter is." Fifth said for the hundredth time.

**"WHY? WHY SHOULD I?" **Rebecca screamed at the man.

"Cause I can take away all this paibn. I will stop tormenting you and making you feel this way."

"What do you want from her?" Rebecca asked knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

**"Revenge. She used me and then trapped me in a time prison! I want her to know how angry I am! Tell me where she is or I will take my anger out on you**!"

"No. I won't tell you anything." Rebecca said calmly, "Do what you want with me but I won't tell you anything."

* * *

"What would the replicators want with Rebecca?" Hammond asked, "This is the first time she's been off world why do they see her as a threat?"

There was silence for a moment until Sam said, "Fifth."

"Who?" Jake asked since he hadn't been breifed on everything SG-1 had ever done or who they had met.

"Fifth, he is a replicator that was built in human image." Sam informed Daniel's son.

"Didn't we trap him and the rest of his buddies ina time warp or something?"

"Yes, but a couple weeks ago the Asgaurd contacted us and informed us that the replicators had mannaged to escape. We were going to take Promethious out there but thor siad not too worry about it since he saw the replicators leave himself." Sam said informing everyone else.

"So you think Fifth has Rebecca?" Daniel asked Carter who nodded her head.

"Yeah, I do but Fifth is a special case."

"How is that?" Bratack asked.

"Fifth feels emotion unlike the rest of the replicators. When we set the time wrap, as Jack called it, Fifth wanted to come with us. He believed he was coming with us until the last second before the trap went off. More than likely he's angry with us for what we did to him. He's useing Rebecca to get to us."

"So the question remains. How are we going to get Rebecca back?" Jake asked the question that everyone had been thinking.

"With out knowing the destination of the replicator ship, " Teal'c began, "Is it impsssable to determaine where RebeccaO'Neill is now?"

"Yes Teal'c it is." Sam said as silence filled the room as everyone contemplated how the were going to pull this one off.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

Fifthwalked the width ofthe floor for only a moment and then a smile came on his face. If his usual method would not work on this girl then perhaps a new method was needed. Fifth relaesed Rebecca from the wall's grasp and Rebecca's eyes grew wide. What the hell was he doing? Surely he wasn't just going to let her go, just like that but before Rebecca could say anything Fifth slapped her across the face, punched her in the gut and forced her to the ground. Rebecca's mind traveled to a tiem when she was nine years old and her mother had made the same moves on her becuase hse hadn't gotten her mother's "meds".

"You selfish little brat! That money was for me!" Rebecca's mother had said kicking, punching and slapping the little girl.

"I was hungry mama. I haven't eaten in three days." Rebecca said defending herself as she stood up whiping the blood from her face.

"You want to eat then fend for yourself." Rebecca's mother said as she punched the girl again in the shoulder knocking Rebecca down.

"I'm sorry mama. Please don't hit me!" Rebecca cried holding her shoulder, trying to stop the pain but not succeding. Rebecca looked at her mother and saw her pull her belt off of her blue jeans and hold it tight in both hands.

**"I said I was sorry, mama!"** Rebecca screaned as she began to cry. At this point she wished she was dealing with her father becuase offten he was not as bad with beatings as her mother.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it this time, kid!" The woman said and just as she was about to hit Rebecca in the head with the belt, Rebecca screamed, **"PLEASE NO MORE! I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT! PLEASE JUST DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!" **

Fifth looked at the girl, who held her shoulder tightly. He had gotten a memory from her and actually played the part of her mother beating her and his plan had worked. She was now willing to do what he wanted. He bent down to Rebecca's level adn tried to place his hand on her cheeck but she pulled away. Fifth smiled as he stood up and looked at the girl and said, "Now we are getting somewhere."

* * *

Sam stood in front of the window, looking at the gate, in the breifing room when Jack walked in. "You figured out away to get Rebecca back yet?" 

Sam shook her head as she simply said, "No."

"Neither have Daniel or Teal'c. Thought you might have come up with something by now."

"Well I haven't Jack!" Sam yelled at her husband and then realising who she was yelling at took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's okay." Jack said, "You're just worried about Becca. We all are."

"I don't think we can get her back." Sam said trying not to cry but tears still fell no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. Seeing this, Jack took his wife in his arms and tried to calm her down.

"We will get her back, Sam. We always get our people back."

"Our people are trained Jack. Their trained for this sort of thing but Rebecca. She doesn't know anyhting! If Fifth doesn't get what he wants from her then she could be as good as dead and without knowing where his ship is heading, there's no way in hell we're getting her back! It's not like she's just going to come threw that gate."

_Unscheduled of world activation_

Sam and Jack ran to the control room whrere they were met by, Teal'c Daniel, Bratack and Hammond.

"Who is it sir?" Jack asked. Apart of him hoped that it was Rebecca but another part of him told him it was stupid to think she would come home through the gate.

"Don't know. There hasn't been an IDC yet." Hammond replyed.

"Daniel, where's Jake?" Sam asked

"With Janet. I told him to stay there so he wouldn't be in the way."

"Sir, recieving voice telemetry." the Sergent said getting everyone's attention as he put the messege through the speakers.

_"General, I need SG-1!"_

"Rebecca!" Sam exclaimed, "Are you all right?"

"_For now. I escaped from Fifth and went to a village and they would have helpd me if the jaffa hadn't been there and started coming after me."_

"Come on through and we'll open the iris for you." Daniel said as if he had the authority to give sunch an order but he knew that Hammond would open the iris.

_"I can't Dr. Jackson. The jaffa captured a couple people from the village and i need to get them out. I'm the whole reason they got captuered in the first place."_

there was silence for a moment so Jack said, "Rebecca what's wrong?"

_"The jaffa are coming back. I've got a hidding spot by the gate. Please hurry."_ Rebecca said and then the gate shut off.

"This seems to be a trap." Bratack said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said agreeing with his old friend.

"I don't care. My daughter needs us." Sam said. She new too well that this was a trap but she had the power to save her daughter and there was no way she wasn't going to go to her daughter's aid.

"Sam, Bratack's right. If we go out there, we will probably get captuered." Daniel said, "Don't get me wrong. I want Rebecca back home too but there's got to be another way to get to her."

"Colonel, what do you think?" Hammond asked. Jack looked from Sam to Teal'c, Daniel, Bratack and then back to Sam and gave his answer.

"Rebecca got herself into this to save SG-, General. I think it's only fair that we return the favor."

"All right." hammond siad, " You have a go."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be posted soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like this story. Its getting really fin to write**

* * *

SG-1 and Bratack came through the gate expecting to find a dozen jaffa ready to kill them but instead the found no one. Not even Rebecca.

"Trap." Jack said uner his breath so Sam wouldn't hear him. He knew that she knew this was a trap but she was right, their daughter needed them and they were not bound to ignore her. Pulling himself out of his thoughts Jack addressed his team, "Fan out. See if you can find Rebecca. Bratack, guard the gate."

Everyone followed their orders as Teal'c Daniel Jack and Sam went in separate directions. They hadn't been searching long when Teal'c said, "O'Neill, MajorCarter, over here."

Daniel, Sam and Jack came running and saw Rebecca curled in a ball lying on her right side, benieth the base of one of the many trees, holding her left shoulder. Teal'c was kneeling next to the girl and stood to his feet when the others came up. Jack gave Teal'c a look that asked, 'why are you just stading there?'

"She will not allow me to tough her." Teal'c said as Jack and Sam walked over to Rebecca and leaned down next to her.

"Becca." Jack said

"Dad?" Rebecca asked hoping this wasn't a dream or one of Fifth's tricks, "is it really you?"

"Yeah, It's me. Mom's here too. We are going to get you out of here." Jack said as he saw tears come down Rebecca's face as she said, "I'm sorry, mom. This is all my fault. I'm sorry for everything."

Sam was confused as well as everyone else. How could Rebecca be responsible for this? In Sam's mind it wasn't her fault but before anyone could actually say anything, Sam was encompassed in a beam of light and once the light was gone, so was Sam.

"For crying out loud!" Jack said picking Rebecca up, "How many times is this going to happen in one day?"

"It was a trade off." Daniel said looking to the sky but not seeing a ship.

"Yes Daniel it was." Jack said annoyed at the whole situation. He was about to ask Rebecca if Fifth was the one who captured her but she had fallen asleep in his arms. He guessed she knew she was safe and didn't have to be on guard anymore. Jack took a deep breath and said, "Let's get Becca home. I have a feeling her shoulder is broken." Jack walked back to the gate with Daniel and Teal'c right behind him.

* * *

Sam, disarmed of any and all weapons, reappeared in a small room where the walls were made entirely out of replicator pieces with no doors or windows. Just as Sam was trying to figure out away to escape, a man with curly dark hair and black eyes came through the wall in front of her.

"Fifth!" Sam said not really surprised but she had hoped the he hadn't captured Rebecca but now she realized he had but why did he trade Rebecca for herself?

"Major Carter. I bet you never thought you'd see me again."

"I'm sorry for what e did to you but I was following orders. I know how you must feel right now."

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I do fifth. Your hurt, upset, that we abandoned you. Your angry with me but see that's all part of being human." Carter said as her back hit the wall. Fifth walked forward and placed his right hand on the wall next to Sam's head.

"Trust me Major." Fifth said glaring at Sam evenly, "You know nothing of how I feel right now but you will. You will."

* * *

_unschedualed off world activation_

"Its SG-1 sir." The Sergent said before Hammond could even ask who it was coming through the gate.

"Open the iris." Hammond said and before he could leave to go to the gateroom, he saw Colonel O'Neill come through holding Rebecca, who was out cold.

"Get a medical team up here!" Hammond said and the sergent nodded as he made the call and Hammond went to the gate room.

"Colonel, where's major carter? Is Rebecca all right?"

"She will be sir." Jack said.

"As for Sam," Daniel said, "It was a trade off. Fiffth wanted Sam."

"we will continue this later. Colonel, get Rebecca to the infirmary."

"Yes, Sir." Jack said as Daniel, Teal'c and Bratack followed him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all like it. Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: On the last chapter I forgot to put a disclamer on the part with Sam and Fifth. I didn't take the script word for word but it's close enough. So that part and a part with Sam and Fifth in this chapter is not mine but the writters of stargate. Anyway, I hope you like the story so far and I hope you like this chapter as well. Enjoy**

* * *

When Rebecca woke up she found left arm in a sling, Jake sitting next to her dad on a bed to her left. "Dad?" 

"Im here kiddo." Jack said jumping off the bed and standing over Rebecca.

"How do you feel?" Jake asked walking to the other side of the bed.

"Like crap." Rebecca said, "Jake can I talk to my dad for a second."

"Yeah, I'll go see what my dad is doing." Jake said and as soon as he left the room and Jack was sure he was gone, Jack asked, "What's did you want to tell me that Jake couldn't here?"

"You love me right?" Rebecca asked with tears in her eyes and it was then that Jack realized what ever Fifth did to Rebecca to make her set the trap for Sam was haunting her. Well that was one thing Jack could fix and he spoke as he pulled a stool up to his daughter's bed.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love you and Ryan and Sara."

"I 'm sorry about mom. This is all my fault." Rebecca said as tears rolled down her face. She tried to stop them but no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't stop. Jack took his daughter's hand and stroked it gently as he asked, "Becca your not making any sence. How is this your fault?"

"I caved and let that Fifth guy get mom. I could have prevented that. I could have..."

"Don't finish that sentece!" Jack said stricktly but lovingly, "None of this is your fault. I don't care what Fifth told you, there is no way in hell this is your fault. There was no way to stop Fifth from doing what he did. Even if you hadn't helped him, he would have killed you and then come after your mother. I would have taken longer but eventually we would be in the same situation we are now. You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Bec, what did Fifth tell you to get you to cave?" Jack asked out of curiosity. He figured it was something from her past, before he met her but he wanted to know for sure.

"He just used my worst fears against me." Rebecca said not being specific. It wasn't that she didn't trust Jack it was just that she didn't want to talk about it, at least not now.

"You wanna elaborate?" Jack asked. Rebecca had a habit of his, suppressing emotion and that was habit he wanted her to break and what better way than to talk about her worst fears.Rebecca took a deep breath as she spoke.

"Sara and Ry would have to go from home to home and be alone all the time if you and mom died and the government said I wasn't old enough to care for them. The he used my worst days against me. Stuff that my old folks did to me.

"Listen, becca. I will never let anything happen to you, Sara or Ryan. If anything ever happens to me or your mother, you three would move in with Daniel and Janet. I know the stuff your old folks did to you and I won't let anyone do anything like that to you ever again."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

* * *

Fifth pulled his hand out of Sam's head and she fell to the floor crying and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Fifth asked in a cold harsh voice.

"I didn't want to leave you!"

"But you did." Fifth said evenly making Sam wish he was yelling at her cause some how it was better that way.

"Damn it Fifth! I was following orders!"

"You could have come back."

"No I couldn't! There was no time!" Sam said now looking Fifth in his cold black eyes wanting to know what he was going to do next. Fifth walked around her as he said, "Time is such funny concept, Major. Well, I have had plenty of time to conider my existence, to realize my full potential, if you will. You know the others are never going to feel hate, anger, rage, revenge or betrayal. Not like us, Samantha." Fifth slowly knelt next to Sam, moved his hand towards her head and continued her punishment.

* * *

**A/N: Again the scene with Samand Fifth is from the episode and not entierly of my own mind. I did change a few of the words but not much. Everything esle is mine. Please tell me what you think. The part with Rebecca and Jack is my favorite scene between the two of them. ANyway, please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. This is one of the easy chapters to write. I hope you like it. Enjoy**

* * *

Rebecca had changed into her blue tanktop, jeans and boots and was walking down the hall, headed to the briefing room, with Jack and Jake when she asked, "Dad,. how are we going to get mom back?" The three walked into the briefing room, Jack sat down next to Rebecca, who was next to Jake across from Teal'c Daniel and Bratack with General Hammond at his usual spot, the head of the table.

"That, Rebecca is where I come in." Daniel said staning up and opening a small black suitcase and pulled out a small tech bit with green and blue lights.

"What is that, dad?" Jake asked.

"This is a tracer becon. It allows you to trace anyone or thing for a limited amount of time."

"And this helps Carter how?" Jack asked. It was a habit he couldn't break calling his wife by his last name but she didn't seem to mind and it didn't matter since she wasn't here in the first place.

"I planted one on Sam just before we left to rescue Rebecca." Daniel said shocking Jack.

"Why wasn't I told?" Jack asked.

"Well I really didn't think it mattered if you knew or not Jack. You had your mind all ready worried about Rebecca. I didn't want you to be worried about Sam too."

"Son MajorCarter has one of these devices planted on her?" Teal'c asked and Daniel nodded and replied, "That's right."

"So do we have a plan or what?" Jack asked

"The plan, colonel," Hammond said, "Is for you to take SG-1 in promethious to the location of Major carter's tracer."

"Can we go?" Jake asked but knew what the answer was when he saw his dad shake his head and then said, "No, Jake. You two would only get in the way. Besides I think Rebecca has had enough fun for one day." Daniel said refering to Becca's broken shoulder.

"For onceDanny's right." Jack said knowing Rebecca was about to argue. "You two are going to stay here with Janet while we're gone."

Rebecca simply nodded her head and as soon as Jake opened his mouth she kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" He said and when everyone looked at him he said, "I hit my knee on the table."

"All right, you have your mission, dismissed." Hammond said standing up and leaving the breifing room.

"Teal'c I am going to take my leave. It seems you have everything under control." Bratack informed Teal'c.

"Very well, I shall see you off." Teal'c said as he and Bratack walked to the control room, leaveing Daniel, Jack, Rebecca and Jake to talk amungst themselves.

"Dad I'm kind of tierd. I think I'm gonna go lay down." Rebecca said. Jack nodded his head. He could tell that Becca was tired and worn out and in pain but she wasn't gonna tell anyone else anymore than she ws tired.

"Okay Bec."Jack responded kissing his daughter on the head, "Sleep well. No getting into trouble."

As Rebecca walked out of the room Jack said, "I;m gonna go see what mom's up to." Jake said leaving the room following Rebecca. Jack turned to Daniel and said, "You think he's going to Janet?"

"Nope. What about Becca? You think she's going to her room to lay down?"

"No, not at all. Its not that I don't trust her," Jack began to explain, "Its the situation we'er in and the fact that she thinks its her fault. No, she's not laying down, she and Jake are coming up with some sort of plan."

* * *

Rebecca sat on the bed in the quarters that had been given to her throwing a ball up in the air and catching it with her right hand, when Jake walked in and pulled up a chair at the end of the bed and said, "What'd the plan?" 

"What makes you think I have a plan?"

"You kicked me in the briefing room to get me to shut up. There's got to be a plan."

Rebecca looked, casually, from Jake to the camra behind him and back at Jake and said, "Jake there is no plan. THis time we stay here just like they asked us to."

Jake got the hint as they began to pass the ball to eachother and after about five minutes, Rebecca threw the ball over Jake and "accidently" hit the camra breaking it.

"So what's the plan?" Jake asked after he made sure the camra was broken.

"We, my good friend, are going to sneak aboard the promethious."

"WHAT? Are you insane?" Jake asked standing up. This had to be Rebecca's daring plan yet.

"No, I'm not insane! You want to get my mom back right?" Rebecca asked staning up infront of Jake.

"Of Course I want to get your mom back, Rebecca but is there really anything we can do once we get on there?"

"Jacob," Rebecca said using her friend's full name, which she only did when she was getting irritated with him,. "If they get into trouble and if us being there can help then I say we go! Getting my mom back means the world to me and if you don't want to help then you can leave." Rebecca said sitting on the bed. Jake took a deep breath as he sat next to Rebecca and placed his left arm around her waist, to avoid hitting her shoulder. She placed her head on his shoulder and tears fell.

"Rebecca, none of this is your fault." Jake said thinking that's what Rebecca was crying about.

"I know but Jacob, I can't do this with out you. I can never do any of my plans with out you. If you don't go then I will and will more than likely end up getting in trouble."

"What if I go with you and we get in trouble then too?" Jake asked taking Rebecca's left hand, that was in the sling, and stroking it gently. Rebecca pulled her head up and looked Jake in the face. She could tell that he was having a hard time deciding but she didn't understand why. Was it because he didn't want to disobey his dad? Was it because he really didn't want to go and he felt like Rebecca was making him? Or was not just that he didn't want to disobey his dad but upset the woman he loved? Rebecca now realized her feelings for Jake and wondered if he liked her in the same way. She hoped so.

"If we get in trouble," Rebecca said looking into Jake's eyes, "then at least we'll be together"

There was silence for a moment before Jake kissed Rebecca on the lips. And once they parted Jake asked, "So how are we going to get onto the ship, if we don't know where it is?"

"We don't have to know where the Promethious is to get onto it." Rebecca said laying her head on Jake's shoulder again.

"We don't?"

"No, not if we've got an inside man."

"Becca, who would do that? Your dad and my dad gave specific instructions for us to stay here. Face it Becca. We don't have an inside man."

"Relax, Jake. We will, we will."

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Let me know what you think. The scene between Jake and Becca was fun to right. I hadn't planed for it to turn out like it did but when I was typing it just happened. Anyway, please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

Sam woke from her bed with a start. Had everything been a dream? Sam asked herself as she put on jeans and a t-shirt and walked outside. The lake was beautiful, almost breathtaking, as were the trees that surrounded it. Sam stood looking out at the lake when Jack came out of the cabin with a tray of eggs, bacon toast and two beers.

"Good mornin'." He said sitting everything down on the porch table and kissing Sam.

"Since when do you cook?" Sam asked sitting down and taking the food and beer.

"Since forever. I love to cook. Remember, that's how I got you to marry me because of my food." Jack replied as Sam took a bite of the eggs and half expected them to taste like saw dust but surprisingly they were pretty good. As the meal went on Sam began to feel as if something was wrong but as hard as she tried she couldn't place what was wrong.

Jake and Rebecca had been talking for thirty minutes and passing the ball inbetween them when, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Rebecca said and Jack and Teal'c walked in.

"Hey kiddo." Jack said as Rebecca threw the ball to him and he threw it to Jake, "We're taking off. Behave, okay?"

"We will dad." Rebecca said catching the ball and then said, "Can I talk to Teal'c for a sec, dad."

"Sure." Jack said and then told Teal'c, "I'll wait out in the hall."

"Very well," Teal'c said and then when Jack was gone he turned to Rebecca and asked, "What do you wish to speak of?"

"We need your help Teal'c." Jake said.

"With what?"

"We need to get on to the Prometheus." Rebecca whispered so her dad wouldn't hear.

"Did O'Neill and DanileJackson not advise against this?"

"Yes, they did." Rebecca said running her fingers through her brown hair, "But Tea'lc, mom's in this mess because I got captured by Fifth and no matter how many times Dad tells me that it's not my fault, a part of me still feels responsible . Please Teal'c. Will you get us aboard the ship?"

Teal'c thought for a moment and said, " DanielJackson will not be pleased."

"No. No he won't." Jake said.

"Neither will O'Neill."

"Please Teal'c, we'll stay hidden." Rebecca begged, "If we get caught, I won't let you take the blame."

"Very well. But if this is going to work you can not leave this room." Teal'c said and the two teens nodded their heads and Jake said, "Understood."

"Thank you Teal'c." Rebecca said loud enough for her dad to hear, "I owe you one."

"Indeed." Teal'c said walking out of the room and met up with Jack.

"SO what'd she want?" Jack asked as the two walked to the elevator."

"She simple wanted to thank my for rescuing you and the others. She said she owed me one."

"Yes, well, that she does just like her faher. Say, T, you were in there long enogh, huh?"

"In that aspect she is much like her mother." Teal'c said as the two of them got into the elevator and the doors closed.

* * *

Daniel stood behind Colonel Lane, who ran the promethious, when Jack walked in.

"Took you long enough, where's Teal'c?" Daniel asked

"Said he had to check something out. Hammond told him to look for something technical."

"So are we ready?" Colonel Lane asked from his "captain's chair."

"Yep, let's go get Sam back!" Jack said as the crew fired up the engines and prepared for take off.

* * *

Teal'c walked into the ring and beaming room, and told a sergent to leave so he could run some tests. As soon as the sergent was gone, Teal'c went to the control panel, placed coordenetsw in it and beamed Rebecca and Jake on board.

"Thanks Teal'c." Rebecca said as soon as the light vanished, "I owe you one."

"Indeed. Now stay out of sight. They may soon discover your presence." Teal'c said heading to meet up with Daniel and Jack on the bridge.

* * *

"So where were Rebecca and Jake?" Daniel asked

"In her quarters talking." Jack said and he also had a feeling that Rebecca and Jake had a thing for each other but if Rebeca or Jack wanted him to know, they would tell him.

"They did stay behind right?" Daniel asked but before Jack could answer a young female captain said, "Sir, two people just beamed aboard."

"Nope." Jack said answering Daniel's question in the way he didn't want it answered as Teal'c walked into the room. Jack turned to Teal'c and said, "Two people just came aboard the ship, T, you know anything about it?" Jack asked figuring Teal'c was the one who had gotten Rebecca and Jake aboard the ship.

"Indeed I do not, O'Neill." Teal'c replied lying through his teeth and Jack knew it.

"Jack do you know whose just come oneto my ship?" Colonel Lane asked but Daniel asnswered instead.

"Yes, we do." Daniel began to leave for the location of the two people but Jack stopped him.

" Daniel, let them have theirfun. Their just looking for some excitement, adventure and who could blame them onsidering what we do for a living."

Daniel sighed and said, "All right, but first sign of trouble, I'm going to find them." Jack agreed as the ship wwnt into hyperdrive.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I've actually finished writting the story so updates will becoming more frequently than they have been. Please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reivew, Fortune Zyne. I couldn't wait to post the next chapter. I've actually just finished typing the story up and preparing it to be posted so stay turned for more updates soon. Please enjoy**

* * *

"So did you like breakfast?" Jack asked as he and Sam sat on the porch swing.

"Yeah it was good."

"Sam is something wrong? You seem distracted"

"Yeah, I'm fine but something doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe its nothing." Sam said as she laid her head on Jack's shoulder, "Where are the kids?" Sam asked and when she felt Jack pull away, she sat up and looked at him as he said,

"Kids? Sam we don't have any kids. You sure your okay?"

"Yes we do Jack! Rebecca, Ryan and Sara!" Sam exclaimed standing to her feet.

"Sam, we are retired and have no kids cause you can't have any! It had something to do with the protein marker left by Jolinar."

Suddenly it hit her, none of this was real. Everyhitn Sam was seeing, Fifth was pulling from her mind and using it against her. **"STOP THIS FIFTH!"** Sam yelled at the top of her lungs to make sure Fifth heard her loud and clear. Then with out warning Jack changed to Fifth but everythingk else stayed the same.

"Why are you doing this?'

"Because I want you here with me." Fifth said simply but that wasn't a good enough answer.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Sam's eyes grew wide with shock as she tried to figure out what to say next. "Then why keep me here, in this fantasy?"

"I know your thoughts Sam, better than you do. You have a suppressed desire for an easy live of nothing but bliss with the one you call O'Neill."

"Suppressed, yes, but I wouldn't change anything that I have now! I love all my children and an easy life would mean nothing with out them! I wish nothing to be different."

"Well, too bad major, things are different now." Fifth said changing back into Jack

* * *

The promethious dropped out of hyperdrive and came upon Fifth's position. "the tracer worked Dr. Jackson." Said Colonel Lane, "We're coming up on Fifth's position now." 

"Good." Jack said

"O'Neill how are we going to saftly extract MajorCarter?" Teal'c asked.

"I was thinking about beaming her away. We've got the technology right?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir." The female captain said, "however, sir, I wouldn't recommend it. We have now way of knowing where Major Carter is located on the ship."

"I've been in worse situations captian." Jack said walking off with Daniel and Teal'c behind him.

"Jack, where are you going?" Daniel asked, which he knew was a stupid question.

"Where do you think Daniel? To get my wife back!" Jack said but before he could get to his destination a door flew open and Rebecca and Jack cam out.

"Rebecca Carter O'Neill!" Jack said. He knew she was on the ship but he couldn't say that he was entierly mad at Rebecca for hat she and Jake had doen but he didn't want to have to look out for the two teens at this moment. Myabe he should have found them when they were still on earth and beamed them back to the SGC but he couldn't change his decision now.

"DAd, I know your upset but can we settle this later?" Rebecca asked, "We;ve sorts have a group of thses mechanical bus on our tail." And as soon as Rebecca finished, everyone heard the replicators coming closer.

"Crap." Jack said.

"Replicators." Daniel said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said hearing the noise come closer.

"Okay, com on. Armory now!" Jack said getting REbecca and Jake in front of him and DAniel as Teal'c lead the way. "Lane, This is O'Neill." Jack said over his raido.

_"Go ahead, Jack."_

"We've got a bit of a situation here."

_"Explain."_ Colonel Lane siad not understanding

"First, the two people who came a board are my daughter and Daniel's son."

_"All right and the second situation, O'Neill?" _

"We've got replicator bugs on our ass!"

_"How'd they get aboard?"_

"We must be to close to Fifth's ship." DAniel said as they go to the armory.

"Daniel says we are two close to Fifth's ship. We are at the armory now. You won't be able to detect them but if I can get to Fifth then maybe I can get him to stop these bugs before they do too much damage."

_"Understood. Good Luck."_

"Daniel, give Becca and Jake Zats." Jack said as he took a P-90 from Daniel and Teal'c grabbed a staff weapon.

"We get weapons?" Jake asked taking the snake shapped gun.

"Yeah as long as you don't turn against us." DAniel said looking at REbecca who slightly bowed her head but she knew Daniel was kidding with her.

"Becca, Jake," Jack siad, "Stay with Daniel. Teal'c your with me." Jack and Teal'c ran off lavint the two teens in Daniel's capable hands.

* * *

"Fifth, let me go!" Sam demanded as she ran her fingers through her short blond hair. 

"No. I love you. I want you with me."

"I'm flattered and all but I will never love you back." Sam said half expecting Fifth to hit her or something but he just stood there as he changed from Jack's form to his own.

"What?" Sam asked, "what's wrong?"

"Their killing my brothers."

"Who?"

"Your ship. I sent them to deal with your people but they are killing them one by one. This must end!" Fifth said as he suddenly disappered leaving Sam alone in a fake world.

* * *

**A/N: The whole idea for the fake reality came from the episode but instead of using Pete I used Jack. Please reivew.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: thanks for the reivews. Enjoy**

* * *

"Is this a good idea O'Neill?" Teal'c asked getting ready to be transported with O'Neill to the replicator ship.

"No, it's not but its the only one we've got. You ready?" Jack asked but before Teal'c could answer, they heard the sound of replicators coming closer. Teal'c headed to the door and saw the replicators coming down the hall.

"O'Neill, go! I shall hold them off here!" Teal'c said and when O'Neill was ready, the sergeant beamed Jack away.

**Else where on the ship...**

"Daniel, why won't these things die?" Rebecca asked as she continued to shoot the bugs.

"There able to regenerate themselves! Just keep shooting! We need to prevent them from getting any further!"

Rebecca and Jake did as Daniel said but after awhile the zats wouldn't work anymore. "Becca this isn't working!" Jake said, "If you've got another plan, now would bethe time to act on it!" Rebecca continued to fire her worthless zatas she grabbed DAniel's side arm and handed it to Jake.

"Becca, what are you doing?" Daniel asked fiering his p-90.

"Improvising!"

"I don't know how to use this Bec."

"Jake, point adn pull the trigger. Hold them back. I'll be back in a sec!"

REbecca said as she ran down the hall to the armory and grabbed two berrettas, which she placed in leg holsters on her right and left leg, P-90 and magazines for both types of guns. As Rebecca came out og the armory, fully armer she had a feeling that some one was watching her form behind. SHe turned around and saw Fifth.

"You!" Rebecca said fiering her P-90 at him and actually unloading a full magazine on the human reoplicator and just when Rebecca thought she had won, Fifth simply heald himself and said, "Stop firing on my brothers or your mother dies."

Anger over came Rebecca as she charged Fiftha dn just as she made a leap to grab hold of Fifth, he disappered and she fell to the ground on her broken shoulder. She had left the sling at the SGC on purpose becuase it would only get in the way but now she wished she had it so it could remind her that she was injured when she wasn't in pain. Rebecca picked herself up as she headed back to when Daniel and Jake were.

"What's going on?" Jake asked Rebecca.

"Fifth was here. He said if we don't stop fiering then Sam's dead."

"Keep fireing!" Daniel said, "Sam wouldn't want us do make a deal with Fifth at any means."

Rebecca handed Jake her P-90 as well as the magazines and handed a berretta to Daniel. "Rebecca?"

"I've got to get onto that ship, Jake. I have a feeling my dad went alone and he's gonna need all the help he can get." Rebecca said as she ran the opposete was down the hall and headed to the room where she had come on to the ship.

* * *

Jack reappered in a room with four walls and no windows or doors. Immedianly, he pulled up his P-90 and cleared the small room just incase he was gonna be attackee but instead he found Sam inbedded in the repli-wall.

"Sam!" Jack said several times but nothng happened.

"For crying out loud!" Jack said attempting to pry Sam out of the wall.

"That would not be wise!" Came a voice from behind Jack, who turned around and saw Fifth standing, now, infront of him.

"Why wouldn't that be wise?" Jack asked mocking Fifth

"Becuase her mind is one with mine as it is with the others."

"Let her go1" jack demanded.

"No! She stays here!" Fifth said.

"Fine you wanna do it the hard way, fine!" Jack said opeiongin fire on Fifth but the human replicator simply heald himself just as he had done before.

"Right." Jack said and just as he realized he had made Fifth angrey, Fifth slugged Jack across the face, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter as well. Enjoy**

* * *

As soon as Rebecca got to the hall way that lead to the ring and beaming room, she heard the noise of the replicators moving onto her position and just as she was trying to figure out what to do, she saw Teal'c out of the courner of her eye.

"Teal'c!" Rebecca exclaimed going to the black jaffa.

"why are you not with DanielJackson?"

"Cause dad needs help! I need to get into the beaming room so I can get onto the ship! Can you help me?"

"I will try. The replicators seem to scatter when I fire my staff weapon. How fast can you run?"

"As Fast as you need me to." Rebecca said. Teal'c nodded and shot several balsts in a row at the replicators and just as Teal'c had said the replicators scattered adn Rebecca ran as fast as she could, and jumping into the beaming room to avoid the replicators. Once she got there she found a sergeant, who was scared half to death.

"Hey, can you beam me over to Fifth's ship?" Rebecca asked the young man.

"Yeah, if you can get me out of here."

"Okay, as soon as I'm gone tell Teal'c that you need help getting past the replicators." Rebecca said taking her position and a light encomapse her.

* * *

When Fifth forced Jack to the ground, Fifth said, "You don't know how long I've waited for this." 

"What hitting me?" Jack asked kicking Fifth in the knees and knocking him down to the geound as well and the Jack stood to his feet, gun placed aside. It wouldn't help in this fight anyway.

"No, killing you! I was angry at Major Carter for what she did but you," Fifth said as Jack took a swing at him but missed, "YOu weree the one who gave her the order to leave me behind. YOu are the one I should be angry with."

Fifth said and hit Jack in the gut and kicked him in the head. Jack came back with a blow to Fifht's head and below the belt and yet the replicator human would not stop. Jack didn't know how long he would last agianst a machine.

* * *

Sam sat on the deck looking at the lake when she heard the door slam. She ran to the cabin adn found Fifth walking towards her. 

"What's wrong?"

"We're leaving?"

"Why?"

"O'neill is trying to stop me. He's fighting me as we speak."

"I knew they would come." Sam said.

"They do not care about you, Major Carter. I told Rebecca that if they did not stop fireing at my brothers, then I would kill you and yet they still fire."

"Becuase they know that I would rather be dead then trapped in a fake fanatsy forever! Let me go!"

"No, you are mine!"

* * *

"Your right, Fifth." Jack said kicking the replicator man in the gut and grabbing his P-90 and beating Fifth with the butt of the gun. "I am the one you should be angry with!" 

"Yes, but I should be angry with him." said a voice from behind Jack. He turned around and saw Rebecca , armed only with a barretta, standing there but before anyone could say anything, Fifth came up behind Jack and just as he was about to grab Jack's neck, Rebecca screamed, "DAD, LOOK OUT!"

Jack turned around and kicked Fifth in the gut and below the belt. The replicator went down but got right back up. Clearly, Jack needed help and that's what Rebecca was there for. She went past Jack and as she did, she grabbed his knife and headed for Fifth. She kicked him in the gut, and slapped his face with the knife. Fifth returned the blows by grabbing the girl's shoulder and crushing it even more than before. Jack popped a bullet in Fifth's head, which didn't kill him but it did get him off of Rebecca. As Fifth took a mometn to heal himself, Rebecca drove the knife into his heart, if you could say he even had a heart, pulled it out and stabbed him five or six more times as he fell to the ground dead. Even though fifth was dead, Rebecca continued to stab him. Jack, immediantly, went ot his daughter, grabbed the knife and took her in his arms and allowed her to cry.

"Shh. He's dead. It's okay Becca."

"i killed him."

"you had no choice, Becca."

Before Rebecca could say anything, she and Jack both heard the walls, behind them, moving. Jack turned around and saw the wall releasing Sam and she wasn't full aware of her surroundings yet and Jack knew she was going to fall so he left Rebecca for a moment and caught his wife, who said, "What happened?"

"Fifht's gone, that's all that matter." Jack told Sam as he stood her up and motioned for Sam to come closer to them as he contacted the promethious vis his radio.

"Go ahead Colonel."

"Fifth's dead. We've got Sam and are ready to return to the ship."

"We?" Colonel Lane asked, "It was my understanding that you went over there alone."

"I did but Rebecca showed up to save my ass."

"Understood. Be prepared to be beamed aboard." Colonel Lane siad and with in seconds the three were beamed on the ship and headed for home.

* * *

**A/N: It's all most over. I've got one more chapter at the least, left. Don't go anywhere. Please Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy**

* * *

Rebecca sat in the infirmarywaiting for Janet to get done bandaging her shoulder when Jake walked in and sat on the bed across from her and asked, "How you feel?"

"Like crap. My shoulder hurts like hell."

"That's what you get for not following the docotor's orders and taking it easy." Janet said as she finished and placed Rebecca's arm back into a sling.

"Yeah, right mom. Becca take it easy, that'll be the day." Jake said as he moved to sit next to Rebecca and she hit him playfully and said, "Shut up." Then all fell quiet and then Jake looked at Rebecca, who had a blank stare on her face and tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Bec?"

"I killed someone today, Jake. I actually took a life. I know I held the gun up to General Hammond but I wasn't going to shoot him."

"I know."

"Then why was I so quick to kill Fifth? Why didn't I have the same regard for life as I did with General Hammond?"

"Cause the General is nice and you know he'll take care of you." Jake said, "Fifth threatened to kill you and your family. How could you not kill him. He didn't deserve to live, becca."

"Yeah maybe your right." Rebecca said as Jake dried her tears for her and then he asked, "You wanna go out tonight? I was thinking we could go see a movie or something."

Janet was off on the other side of the room when Jake asked Rebecca out. She smiled to herself and thought, "Their finally getting together."

"Sure, Jake. I'd love to go out tonight but I've got to clear it with my parents first." Rebecca said and the two walked out of the infirmary, hand in hand.

* * *

Else where, back on Fifth's ship...

A blonde woman, unclothed came out of the same wall Major Carter had been in, hours ago, and kneeled next to Fifth's life less body and began to speak to the dead body.

"She killed you. Didn't she? Of course not the woman you loved but her daugher, the one you used to get to the one you loved. Why did you love her? She would never love you back and you couldn't bring yourself to see that, so you made me in her image."

She gently stroked Fifth's hair as she spoke,as three or four replicators crawledeverywhere,"I won't let your death be in vain, Fifth, that I promise you, or I am not Major Samantha Carter."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it folks. That concludes Childhood Stories. Stay tuned for a sequal. I'm planning on making this whole thing into a series. In fact I all ready have a story about Rebecca when she's older and married but I'm gonna wait until I get all the other stories written before I post that story. So, please reivew and tell me what you think. For those who are reading my Falling story, I have finally gotten out of my writters block and have started writting on it again. I will update soon.**


End file.
